The Megabrood: Evil Faces
by Moonstar00125
Summary: An AU version of the Megabrood in which Unpredictable At Last has occurred-meaning that everything Bernard is white and gold, where everything Metrocity comes in shades of villainy. The bitterest of enemies, can they manage to mend fate's broken ties?
1. Hey There, Metro Boy

Metrocity zoomed through the city on her new motorbike, a replica of her father's. "I'll get you!" came the call of a teenage boy that flew close behind her, dressed in a replica of his own father's outfit.

"Oh shut your yap, Metro Boy!" Metrocity yelled back, circling around to whip out her de-gun and aim it right at a statue of Bernard standing posed beside a statue of his father. "Say goodbye to MM and MB!" Bernard whirled around to follow her, gaining speed with every inch he gained.

"It's not Metro Boy; it's Metro City Protector!" he shouted.

_"Laa-aaame!"_ Metrocity called, blasting the statue to no more than dust and swerving to the left. Bernard followed, still gaining. "MCP then, or should I just call you—_BERRNNAAAA-AARD!_"

"Shut your big blue mouth!" Bernard shouted, coming up under her motorbike and smashing through the center. Metrocity swerved hard to the right and circled several times, trying her best to keep control—he'd done a number on the steering mechanism and she was quickly losing all semblance of handling.

"What is it about superheroes and finding themselves a new name!" she called over the now-deafening roar of her disfunctioning skybike. "Is it some sort of ego thing? 'Cause none of my family has changed any of our names at all!"

"What about your _MOM?_" Bernard demanded, grabbing the back end of the bike.

"You mean Roxanne Ritchi-Mind? You'd be upset about _her_ changing her name, wouldn't you, WANNABE!" she taunted, causing him to lose his temper. With a burst of adrenaline, Bernard dug his fingers into the bar at the back and stopped, sending Metrocity flying forward. She somersaulted several times in mid-air before landing on her face in the asphalt.

Bernard stepped over her with a smirk. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone's going back to jail." Metrocity glared up at Bernard, blood dripping down her face from a gash on her forehead.

"Next round, Bernard; I'll get you!"

"It's Metro City Protector!" he growled.

Metrocity just spit in his eye.

**Author Comments:**

**This is a version of The Megabrood in which "Unpredictable At Last" has occured. So...yeah. :F**


	2. Dropping The Bomb

"Hi Mom!" Metrocity called as she walked in the door.

"Metrocity, you're home!" Roxanne gushed from the kitchen. Metrocity could never forget how badly Roxanne had freaked out the first time she'd gone to jail, but these days it was as natural and unavoidable a thing as eating.

Roxanne walked into the living area, first-aid kit in hand, gave her young teenager a kiss, and started going over her wounds. When Metrocity was all patched up, Roxanne sat down beside her on the couch.

"How'd today go?" Roxanne asked.

"Same as any other day," Metrocity replied as she took off her cape, taking out a sewing kit Minion had hidden under the cushions and beginning to patch it up. "I broke out of jail again, got caught by Bernard again, lead him off on a rampage of destruction, brought down the Metro City Clocktower, disintegrated three statues, and spit in Metro Boy's eye. Then I got sent back to jail, whereupon I busted out. Again. A pretty black-and-white day."

"Sounds pretty exciting to me!" Megamind exclaimed, walking in with Damion scowling along behind him. "So tell me; was Metro Man there?"

"Nope."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, but the emotion was quickly stamped out. "Did you at least give Metro Boy any good taunts?" Metrocity laughed aloud at the childish look on her father's face, and Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Well, I lorded over him the fact that he doesn't have a Mother, and _boy_ did he turn red when I mentioned his lack of superstrength! He may seem strong, but if he didn't work out he'd be nothing but a wimp who could fly." Megamind nodded and turned to Damion.

"You can go back to whatever you were doing. You're off the hook—_this_ time. Just don't crank call the police ever again—they'll track you right back here!" Damion grumbled, but sped off again seconds later. Megamind sat down in the chair across from Roxanne and Metrocity and was silent. An unfamiliar tension seemed to settle around them, and Metrocity set her cape aside.

"What's up?" she questioned, leaning back and letting the antibiotic on her face sit.

"Metrocity, we're very worried about you lately," Megamind started off, clasping his hands in his lap.

"We think it might be best if you lie low for awhile," Roxanne finished.

"But why?" Metrocity demanded. "I've been on a roll lately, and I haven't put anyone in the house in danger in ages!" she added, defensive and worried. Her parents wanted to revoke her rights to being a supervillain? It was unheard of!

"Metrocity, it's not like it's forever," Roxanne told her daughter. "We just want you to rest for a few months. You've been going at this very aggressively since you were seven, and I think you need a break, if only a small one. I've already taken steps to install you in school—"

"Shool!" Metrocity cried, standing up. "Those savages my age can't even construct a proper thermal heating device correctly! I'll never be able to survove the insufferable stupidity of my agemates!"

"Metrocity, we're enrolling you in Metrocity High, and that's that! You'll have to use your holowatch to create a disguise, and you'll have to come up with your own name. Just think of it as a mission."

"A mission! But I won't even be able to destroy things! And Bernard goes to school there! How can I possibly be in the same vicinity as my arch nemesis and not blow him up!"

"You'll just have to try," Roxanne said. "And if you don't get it right, the most they can do is throw you back in prison. OK?" There was a lengthy pause. Then Metrocity sighed.

"I guess so..."

**Author Comments:**

**OMG, evil Metrocity is going to school! O.O How will she survive? Will she blow Bernard up? Will Damion stop calling the cops? Has Megamind gone insane? And most importantly...WHAT WILL HER NEW NAME BE! XDXD**


	3. The Inevitable Threat

Metrocity walked quickly through the halls, her shoulders tensed. This place was so loud and noisy. She was ever on the alert, awaiting attack or discovery.

And she was scared.

Metrocity would never admit it, but she was terrified. This school place was a new environment, a strange new world. Her Mother had told her not to worry, to try and make friends and be herself without blowing her cover. Megamind had told her to think of it as a science experiment.

And that was just what she did.

Metrocity was disguised as a very light-skinned girl with long black hair that fell in her eyes and covered her face. She had changed her eyes to a shade of bright green (they had fixed the holowatch eye-function in recent years), because she liked them that way, and they looked good with the black hair and pale skin.

As she sat down in her first class of the day, Metrocity, daughter of Metro City's prime supervillains and a supervillain herself, sixteen years old and on her 1,211th life sentence, the queen of doing whatever she wanted to cause mayhem and destruction all across the city, _Metrocity,_ wondered if she was doing things correctly.

As the teacher took attendance, she saw his face scrunch in confusion. "A-Aya—"

"Aiyana Belinda Rich," Metrocity spoke up. "I'm new." The teacher nodded and continued down the list from there.

For the first three classes, Metrocity did great. She didn't speak to anyone, didn't make any foes, and didn't blow anything up. She thought she was in the clear. Until science class, where after everyone was settled, _he_ walked in.  
>Metrocity gripped her desk with all her strength, her knuckles turning white, but she managed not to grab her de-gun from her pocket.<p>

And then, of all the places to sit, Bernard sat down right next to _her!_

"Aya-Ay-Ah..."

"Aiyana Belinda Rich," Metrocity called back to her teacher through gritted teeth, starting to see red. Bernard laughed.

"What kind of a name is that?" he demanded, incurring laughs from several other students. Metrocity turned slowly to look him in the eyes, barely able to contain her anger.

"It means," she said, clearly and concisely, her voice surprisingly untouched by fiery rage and instead filled with the frostbitten scourge of cold, icy fury, "Eternal Blossom, Beautiful snake, _Bernard_." The class gasped and his own green eyes were soon aflame to combat the frigid waters in her own.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just because I'm a homeshool student doesn't mean I don't read the newspapers," she returned coldly and with great aloofness.

"Oh, if you're homeschooled, I have a question for you; are all homeschooled students as stupid as they seem?" Her teeth felt as if they would break from the pressure applied to them as she tore her eyes away from his face, a thinner, lighter-haired version of his father's. "Look at that; I guess they are! She's so stupid, she's been struck _dumb_!" The ice melted and was replaced with green fire as Metrocity's head snapped back around to meet his gaze again.

"You. Will. _Die!_" she spat, and stood, walking right out the door and down to the principle's office. She'd been told that was where you went when you were in trouble. And after that, she was sure she would be.

**Author Comments:**

**Apparently Bernard is a jerk-face now. O.O XDXD, It's so fun writing this version right next to the other sixteen-year-old version! They're so different, but both are no end of fun! :D**


	4. A Terrible, WICKED Idea

"Hey! Aiyana!" Metrocity froze as Bernard called her name.

"Yes?" she returned nastily, turning with reluctance.

"Listen," he said, flying towards her, and it made her want to punch him. The jerk! First she couldn't try to kill him, now he was asking for it? Why couldn't he just walk like any normal person! Metrocity didn't see how the citizens of Metrocity could see her and her father as freaks and not see Metro Man and Bernard as the same. "I'm sorry I said what I said earlier; I was a jerk."

"Oh, you're just _now_ realizing this? And what do you mean by _was__?_"

"Hey, I just came here to apologize!" Bernard defended.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made fun of me in the first place! For all you know I come from a broken home with thirty siblings and a dog for my only friend, and that little comment made me either want to commit suicide or shoot up the shool!" He was about to reply, then paused before continuing.

"Do you?"

"No! But maybe you should think about that before you open your big fat mouth next time!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" he repeated, landing on the ground at last. "I just want to say that, and tell you that I think—you're kinda pretty." Metrocity gave him a look, and couldn't help but think, _who the __**Hell**__ does he think he is?_" So, would you like to go out some time?"

Metrocity was about to tell him she'd rather eat dog feces, when an idea entered her head. A beautiful, horrible, evil idea, the likes of which not even Megamind had ever thought of, or her Mother, who would have had a better chance at going through with it—not that she blamed them. The very idea of going through with it made her sick, but the scheme itself was just so brilliant...

"Sure," she agreed, catching Bernard by surprise. "I'll go out with you."

"Great. Um, how about I pick you up at eight—"

"Where are we going?" Metrocity asked.

"I figured we'd got to the park."

"OK then. I'll just meet you there at eight. It's not far from my house," she lied. "Goodbye."

"Um..Bye!" he called after her, and Metrocity grinned a wicked, malicious grin as she walked away. Before the month was through, she'd make sure Bernard was run through with more than one device of torture and/or death.

And she'd do it from the inside out.

**Author Comments:**

**That's using your noggin Metrocity! How could it possibly go wrong? In several ways. In several. Will it? Perhaps. You, my readers, already know I'm demented like that. Will Megamind approve of the plan? I've no clue. How about Roxanne? I'm pretty sure not... And did Metrocity ever get punished for threatening Bernard and leaving the class? Of course, this isn't a fairy tale! :D**


	5. Up In The Clouds

"You _what__!_" Roxanne exclaimed, aghast.

"And why exactly did he ask you in the first place...?" Megamind mused. Metrocity shrugged.

"I guess he liked the way Aiyana looked or something. Maybe he thought she'd make a great trophy. But it doesn't matter, because with any luck, his head will be _my_ trophy before the month is out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I like that laugh, Metrocity!" Megamind said excitedly. "It's brilliantly terrifying!"

"You think?" she asked, beaming excitedly. "It took me a week and a half to figure out the mechanics of fear vs. the chill factor for a good evil laugh, but I think I pulled it off."

"I agree, and you know, if you hold out at the end there—"

"Have both of you gone _insane?_" Roxanne demanded, looking between the both of them as though they belonged in a mental institution. "Metrocity, I really don't think—"

"It'll be fine, Mom," Metrocity insisted. "And it isn't like I'm in danger. As long as I stay Aiyana, it can't go wrong! And in the end, if it fails, at least I've tried, and you and Dad taught me to try my hardest to win. If I lose, it's just another part of the game."

"Megamind—" Roxanne looked to her husband for support, and he shrugged somewhat apologetically.

"Personally, I think it's a wanderful idea!"

"Wonderful," Roxanne and Metrocity corrected at the same time.

"Yes, wonderful! If we get to Metro Boy, we get to Metro _Man_, and then, we can crush him like the nothing bug he is—!"

"Did I hear a Q in there?" Metrocity asked, quirking her brow.

"Err...maybe. Which one's Q again?"

"Dad!" she laughed, knowing he was trying to be funny.

"Oh, alright!" Roxanne relented, seeing that neither of them was going to listen to her. "But I just want you to know that I have a really, _really_ bad feeling about this!" Metrocity smiled and gave each of her parents a peck on the cheek before switching her watch to disguise mode and dashing towards the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! If I'm not back by midnight, you can assume I'm in jail again!"

"Have fun honey!" Megamind called after her, and scrunched his brow when he saw the look on Roxanne's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Roxanne denied, sitting down beside Megamind and staring at the door. She shook her head. None of this sat right. "I just hope she ends up in jail by night's end."

***Break***

"Ollo, Bernard!" Metrocity called as she watched the superboy land nearby.

"_Don't_ call me Bernard," he snapped.

"Fine, fine, I just like the name. I don't see why you favor, 'Metro City Protectinator', or whatever it is you call yourself."

"What's wrong with my title?" he asked, sounding defensive.

"Nothing. It's just long and boring and tacky and overdone. I mean, who wants to be saved by someone with the initials MCP when they could be saved by someone with the initials MM, or better yet, attacked by someone with the same initials?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, Metro is a title born once too often in your family, and because it was your father's title, it's redundant. As for Bernard..."

"Bernard is a stupid name!"

"I like it," she declared simply, defiantly. "It's esoteric and unusual!" He gave her a look as they walked down the path. "Esoteric meaning different," she explained.

"Oh," he replied, unable to come up with a rebuke. "Well I like your name as well." Metrocity snorted.

"I believe that, Mr. 'are all homeschoolers as dumb as they look.'"

"I told you I was sorry about that!" Bernard exclaimed, clearly aggravated, and Metrocity smirked. The smirk left her disguised face and turned to a look of fear as Bernard grabbed her up like a baby and began rising into the sky.

"What are you doing!" she screeched.

"I'm saying I'm sorry. Don't you like heights?"

"Yes, when _I__'m_ the one rising to them!"

He smirked at her. "Well maybe I should show you what it's like to be up in the sky!"

"Put me down!" she shouted, pounding on his chest as they rose higher and higher. "Put me _down!_"

"Never," Bernard returned smugly before _really_ taking off. Flying at full speed over the city, Metrocity (as Aiyana) yelled and screamed at him, shrieking in fear, frustration, and humiliation, to be put down _right that instant,_ but he ignored her shrill cries. Then he dipped suddenly, falling lower and lower, and Metrocity yelled at him to pull up as their speeds increased further. As the ground came into sight, Metrocity screamed and turned, wrapping her arms around Bernard and hanging on for dear life.

Bernard smiled to himself as he pulled up at the last moment, and shot into the sky like a rocket. "You can look now," he told her, hovering over the city. Slowly, one after the other, Metrocity blinked her eyes open, and gasped as she saw the city looking back at her. She had never been this high up before, and now, at night, it was beautiful, lit up with a thousand lights and twinkling like stars from so far away, where you couldn't see individual cars, or even hear any noise but the silent air rushing past and the steady rhythm of their breathing.

"It's beautiful," Metrocity whispered, then frowned and turned back to Bernard. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into his cheek, coming away with a smarting hand. "Ugh!" she groaned, clutching it to her, and she expected Bernard to laugh at her. Instead, he lifted one hand to his face, disrupting her balance and making her cling to him again. A look of surprise and confusion flitted across his face.

"That actually...kind of...hurt," he admitted, and Metrocity rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's called a punch. It's _supposed_ to hurt, not that you'd know!"

"No, I wouldn't!" he said quickly, and when he put his arm back down, Metrocity dropped from around his neck and looked around again.

"I thought I'd been high in the sky before, but... But this is..."

"Amazing?" Bernard asked.

"Don't get your britches in a bunch, hotshot," Metrocity snapped, but there was an underlying tone of wonderment in her voice that curbed the sharpness and made Bernard smiled—not letting her see of course; being hurt actually hurt, and he didn't like it.

But he did like _her._

**Author Comments:**

**Yep, yep, yep. A flight scene, of course, because when a boy is graced with the power of flight, what better thing could he do than take her flying? In the case of Metrocity, many things, because apparently flying leads to—GASPETH!—pain. So how is it she managed to hurt the invincible son of Metro Man? We'll find out in another installment! :D**


	6. Nighttime Conversations

"Metrocity, are you alright?" Roxanne asked her daughter, rushing up to give her daughter a hug as Metrocity entered the living area. "What happened? Were you figured out? You look sick. What happened?"

"His Lordship Floatiness decided to take me for a ride," Metrocity answered, sitting on the couch with a grimace. She looked a little aqua-marine around the gills, even turquoisey. "He flew me way up, dropped me way down, and flew around the city a few times before finally letting me go. I did lay a nice one on him though," she said, rubbing her fist, which still held the residual pains that were the pretty standard repercussion of hitting someone invincible.

"Metrocity, you know he can't feel pain, so it doesn't do any good to—" Megamind started to lecture her.

"But he does!" Metrocity said, excitement and malicious intent flooding her gaze. "I hit him—and it actually _hurt_ him! He even said so! Not much, of course, but _still__!_"

"Metrocity, I'm still not sure about all this..." Roxanne said after making sure her daughter was OK. "It seems a little extreme, and far too much could go wrong..."

"Mom, I promise you, I will make absolutely _sure_ that nothing goes wrong! And like I said earlier, if it does, I go to jail. It isn't like he could ever _really_ fall in love with me, he's a superhero! And if he does..." She smiled, showing both her parents her confidence that it wouldn't happen, or at least she would reciprocate. But Roxanne still felt uneasy, though she wasn't completely sure why. For all her daughter assured her everything was fine, she still felt worried.

***Break***

"And it actually _hurt__!_" Bernard exclaimed, hovering upside down over his bed. He didn't really feel like lying or sitting or standing. Just floating.

"That's strange..." Metro Man, who was sitting on his son's bed, commented.

"Had that ever happened to you?" Bernard asked. Metro Man shook his head.

"Never. Maybe it's a fluke, or you're only semi-impervious, in which case this Aiyana is pretty tough."

"She talks tough, and hits tough, but she sure doesn't look it!"

"What's she look like?"

"She's got long black hair and really pale skin and vivid green eyes—and she looks like any old Joe could snap her right in half like a twig, but apparently not..." he said, floating down to lie on his back, absently rubbing the spot where he'd been punched. Metro Man shook his head, looking as if he were deep in thought before ruffling his son's hair.

"Well, maybe you can learn something about it some other time. Night, Kid."

"Night, Dad."

The light switched off.


	7. She Doesn't Get Out Much

Metrocity walked into school the next day, her face the face of Aiyana, and not her own. Her hair was back in her face, and an evil smile graced her lips as she found the note taped to her locker. Lockers were funny things, really.

It amused her how easily one could be hacked.

The note read,

_Aiyana,__  
>Meet me by the lake tonight.<em>

_~MCP_

As she crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash, Metrocity chuckled under her breath. _Peerrrrrfect..._

***Break***

"Hey," Bernard said, sliding next to Metrocity at the empty lunch table no one else dared brave for fear of being associated with the new kid.

"Ollo…?" Metrocity half-asked, slightly confused. Why was he sitting with her? Was he supposed to sit with her? Should she have expected this? Had he discovered her identity and was trying to confront her? What plot did this child of Metro Man have in mind, to dare sitting with her at the back table of the lunchroom?

Bernard gave her a funny look, and she quickly corrected, "Hellloooo." She drew out the sounds, trying to form the word as inconspicuously as possible. She relaxed a little when he said nothing more on the subject of her greetings. "Why are you sitting here?" Metrocity asked him, using one of the only two approaches she knew; the direct one.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend now, right? That's what boyfriends and girlfriends traditionally do; sit together, and talk."

"Talk!" Metrocity asked, mortified. How could she have not seen this coming! What would she do!

"You've never had a boyfriend before, have you?" Bernard asked, and Metrocity shook her head slowly. "Wow, that's really...unexpected."

"Why's that?" Metrocity asked defensively. "Are you implying something of which I've no previously-gained information, and cannot therefore correctly isolate?" Bernard gave her a blank stare, and she sighed in deep annoyance before he finally managed to process the basics of what she had just said, and when he did, he seemed a bit flustered.

"No, no! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just—I was just surprised that someone as pretty as you are had never had a boyfriend before, is all."

"I'm homeshooled, remember?"

"Still, most of the home-school's I've met—"

"How can you meet a home-shool?"

"A home-school is a homeschooled kid, it's—never mind. Anyway, most of the homeschooled kids I've known were involved in social programs outside of the house."

"Well...I don't...get out, much." Metrocity said, groping for the only excuse she could think of.

"You don't get out much, huh?" Bernard grinned, and Metrocity didn't like it one bit. It was devious, mischievous, a look she had never expected to appear on the face of "His Lordship Floatiness", as she had recently begun to call him. "Maybe we should fix that..."

***Break***

"NO, NO, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DO-HOWN!" Metrocity cried as Bernard began tickling her, and it made her angry to see the smug look on his face, and knowing that he had gained a victory—no matter how temporary—over her while she was helpless.

"Are you sure you want me to put you down?" he asked. "It's fifty feet to the ground!"

"Let me GO, you egomaniacal narcissistic nanny!"

"I think you mean ninny!" he retorted, and at the very same moment dropped her altogether. Metrocity screamed as she fell, picking up speed on the way down, and shut her eyes tight, bracing for impact. Before she could hit the ground, however, Bernard had swooped down and grabbed her by the ankle.

Metrocity cursed up and down at her secret nemesis as he then tossed her up in the air, catching her in a similar manner to how he had carried her the night before. When they were finally back on the ground, Metrocity growled.

"Didn't you say we were doing something social? Because I rally don't think flying for two counts as a social activity!"

"I think you mean really," Metro Boy replied smugly.

"Shut up," she grumbled, turning around. "I'm heading ho—OOOH!" she cried as she was again lifted from the ground.

"Hey! I _did_ promise you a social event, didn't I?"

"Put me down, put me DOWN!" she yelled again, but he ignored her pleas, even as she began pounding on his chest.

***Break***

Metrocity walked into the lair with a rather happy attitude for spending a night with Metro Boy. He'd taken her to a baseball game, and it had extremely excited her whenever it looked like someone might get hit in the face with a ball or bat, much to Bernard's extreme confusion. She was disappointed at the end, when there had been no bloodshed or ceremonial clobberings.

She'd taken the opportunity to explain to Bernard about an ancient mating ritual of a certain tribe of Neanderthals back in the Ice Age and after, where two males vying for the same female would take large wooden clubs, or bones of a mammoth or similarly large creature, and whack each other in the shins repeatedly, taking turns. The first to fall was the loser, and usually died of broken legs or infection. The last one standing won the female and then, also, died later on.

It was clear to Metrocity that the information, coming from such a normal-looking teenager, disturbed Bernard, as he immediately veered away from the subject and explained baseball to her.

As Metrocity swung her bag down, she noticed a note on the counter.

_Metrocity,  
>If we're not home by the time you are, your father and I are in jail again, possibly with Mark. You and Minion are in charge until we get back.<br>~Lots of Love,  
>Roxanne &amp; Megamind<em>

Metrocity set the note back on the counter and looked around. Minion was snoozing on the couch with Song in his arms. Switching out of her disguise, Metrocity rolled up her sleeves and stepped into the kitchen. Time to conquer the beast called Dinner for Four.

**Author Comments:**

**XDXD, Metrocity might just teach Bernard something about something...And she's certainly learning from him! "No, Aiyana, you don't smack the umpire with the bat!" "Well how was I supposed to know that!" So...Yeah...XDXD**


	8. Wounds of War

"So how do I hold this thing?" Metrocity asked, trying to position the bat. She kept trying to wield it like a weapon, but every time she did, even when she hit the ball, Bernard seemed to get frustrated with her. At first it had amused her, but now it just downright annoyed her. If she hit the ball, shouldn't it not matter how she held the bat?

Apparently not.

"Like this." Bernard showed her, poising in front of her with his own bat. Metrocity tried to copy him, but ended up falling down. "Here," Bernard said as she picked herself up. "Let me show you." Bernard stood behind Metrocity in her Aiyana disguise as she positioned herself, then walked up to her and moved her around.

First he flipped her so her dominant hand was facing the pitching mound, pushed her feet apart until they were shoulder-length, and turned her upper half so she faced the mound. Then, taking Metrocity by complete surprise, he leaned over her and set his hands over hers, moving them farther apart, twisting them just so, and stepping back.

Then he simply walked back to the pitcher's mound, and tried again. Needless to say, she hit the ball that time—and broke the bat.

***Break***

"Now, when you carry the equivalent, drop the narsitoces, reconfigure the alienation factoid, convert HXY4/9X2-11, and subtract," Metrocity explained, and Bernard gave her one of those looks of cluelessness, which made her sigh in exasperation. "Use your calcoolator!" she told him, giving up. No wonder he schmoozed all the teachers. The fathead could barely figure out a simple mathematical equation on paper, let alone his head!

"We've been running over these problems for an hour, Aiyana," Bernard said, standing up from the bench they were sitting at. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Fine, but keep an eye on your watch. You'd be surprised how fast time flies when your mind is off in another world."

"Speaking of flying..." Bernard said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh no you—" But she was too slow. Bernard grabbed her by the waist and started flying up, Metrocity kicking and screaming at him as they rose. "NO, NO, NO! PUT ME DOWN, BERNARD! PUT ME DOWN!"

***Break***

Roxanne watched as Metrocity walked up the stairs, dog-tired and covered in minor scratches—again. "I'm worried about Metrocity," she told Megamind, and this time Megamind didn't dismiss it. He was worried, too. "She's been coming home even more battered than when she was openly Metro Boy's enemy. She's going to get hurt one of these days—hurt badly!"

"I've noticed," Megamind said, setting Song into her crib. "And I've also noticed she's been much more...innerdly-drawn lately. And expressing less and less an urge to openly eradicate every inch of Metro DNA and/or paraphernalia. It's very strange!" Roxanne nodded.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to send her to school...maybe we should just pull her out and set everything back the way it was." Megamind shook his head.

"I'm every bit as worried as you are, Roxanne, but if I've learned one thing in sixteen years of evil parenting, it's that the worst thing you can do is interrupt an experiment half-way through."

"What does experimentation have to do with parenting?"

"I have absolutely no idea! Anyway, I think we should wait a little longer—she's only been enrolled three weeks. Give her one more, and if Metro Man's son isn't dead yet, we'll take her out." Roxanne was hesitant, but after a moment of thought, agreed.

"I suppose so. And Megamind?"

"Yes?"

"It's inwardly, not innerdly."

**Author Comments:**

**Ehk. Another of those icky Transitions. I think it was pretty good for a tranition though. The first two stanza's are just two instances of their time together...XDXD**

**Also, yes, I did make up that mathematic jargon. No, Yahooing it won't do you any good. It isn't real. XDXD**


	9. The Wizard Has Yet To Be Seen

"And you promise you won't try and fly me out the window?" Metrocity asked, trying to get comfortable in the dress "Aiyana" was wearing. Cotton was so different from leather, so incomplete, so awkward...

"I promise," Bernard said as he pushed open the door, letting Metrocity enter first. Her first reaction was to flinch. The lights and music inside were overwhelming, not to mention the many, many students milling about the decorated gym. She nearly hid behind Bernard as they made their way across the dance floor.

Suddenly a song came on that Bernard seemed to respond to. "Care to dance?" he asked, offering his hand, and Metrocity looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"It's fun. Would you like to?"

"And if I told you I don't know how?"

"What if I told you I'd teach you?" Metrocity looked around the room, then, slowly, took Bernard's hand, and he led her to the dance floor. She followed somewhat hesitantly. Bernard took and set one of her arms on his shoulder and the other on his hip, then mirrored the actions himself. Bernard began to show her how to Waltz, and at first she was lost.

Every other step, Metrocity stepped on his feet, or her own, or bumped into somebody, or fell down, or stepped on her dress. Then, slowly, she started to get the movements and the rhythm, and just as she was starting to have the hang of it, the song changed. Metrocity cursed inwardly, wishing she could disintegrate the stereo system right then and there.

But instead of getting angry, Bernard started over, teaching her the dance that went with the next song. When they came to a song neither knew, they made it up as they went, and while dancing was very weird, Metrocity kind of…liked it. As the night progressed, the songs began to get faster and faster, and Metrocity was more and more hard-put to pick up on the frantic movements.

Trying to master this art of dancing, Metrocity was so preoccupied, she didn't realize Bernard was picking her up until she looked down and saw her feet rising from the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled, turning to try and pound on his chest. "You promised!"

"I lied!" he answered smugly, whispering the reply in her ear before lifting high off the ground and beginning to fly around the room with her clinging tight to him, so as not to fall.

"Put me down!" she cried, raising her voice. "You promised you wouldn't fly! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No," he answered, still as smug as ever.

"PUT ME DOWN, BERNARD!" she shrieked, and the music stopped, but Bernard didn't. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted over and over, until at last he complied, and she stumbled from his arms and onto the hard, freshly waxed wooden floor. Standing and dusting herself off, Metrocity glared at Bernard. "You're such a hothead!" she cried, and Bernard smirked.

"I know."

***Break***

Metrocity and Bernard ended up outside her home, Metrocity still disguised as Aiyana, laughing and getting along like old pals. "Bye Bernard," she said, setting one hand on the doorknob and turning to wave him goodbye.

"You know, I'm actually starting to like that name."

"Then I guess I'll just have to call you Lord Floatiness from now on," she quipped.

"Then I'll pretend I love it."

"So I'll resort to Metro Boy."

"And I'll be forced to love that too," he said, leaning closer.

"But then I'd have to call you Meisure Scott," she said, also leaning closer as they engaged in a battle of the tongues.

"And I'd call you Madame," he replied, then leaned the rest of the way and planted a small kiss on Metrocity's lips. "Aiyana"'s face when blank, then dead, then sick, and then she blushed deeply.

"I—I—I have to go!" she stuttered, turning to open the door and stepping inside just as Bernard asked his last question.

"Wait—don't your parents want to meet me?"

"Not particularly," she said truthfully.

"Why? It's not like they're Megamind freaks, right?"

"Ummm... Well, you see...NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD!" she cried, and slammed the door in his face. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Metrocity was back in blue and dashing up the steps to her room.

**Author Comments:**

**Uh-oh. Look's like Metrocity is getting in deep...**


	10. Risky Business

"Metrocity?" Roxanne called through the door to the observatory. "Are you all right?"

"Fine!" Metrocity called back, but she still didn't open the door. She didn't want company right now; she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She especially didn't want to be around her parents. Somehow she felt, in some small way, she had betrayed them. _But that's ridiculous!_ she lectured herself. _I'm only doing this to destroy him and Metro Man, so my family can take over and rule Metrocity!_

"Metrocity, I know something's bothering you!" Roxanne pressed. "Why don't you let me in so we can talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Metrocity replied so softly that she had to repeat it after Roxanne asked if she'd answered her.

"Fine," Roxanne said with a sigh. "But I think you should know that we're taking you out of school again at the end of the month. Does that make you feel any better?" It should have. It should have made her leap from her bed and dance around the room in joy for not having to attend the torturous Hell that was _shool__._ But instead it made her feel worse, and a pit formed in her stomach.

"Yes," Metrocity lied, then listened as her mother's footsteps faded down the stairs. She stared up at the dark ceiling, her mind blank and overfull at the same time. "What's wrong with me?" Metrocity whispered.

She received no answer.

***Break***

For the next two days, Metrocity avoided Bernard completely. She sat away from him in class, slipped away when he came near, and hunkered down at lunch so he wouldn't see her. It lasted until lunchtime on Wednesday, when Bernard spotted her, despite her hunching, and sat down next to her. "Aiyana" averted her gaze and scooted slightly away.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. Metrocity didn't answer. "Is this about your parents not wanting to meet me? Because—"

"No. Well, yes, sort of. Not really."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents are taking me back to homeschooling on Friday."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Then Bernard, whose face had fallen, smiled.

"Then we should make the best of it while it lasts—and it's not like you're moving. We can still date outside of school." Metrocity nodded slowly, then smiled.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Then I'll see you at seven," Bernard said, standing.

"And what makes you think I don't have plans tonight?" she asked in a fake haughtiness.

He grinned and said, "You never do."

**Author Comments:**

**ZOMG, THEY'RE STILL TOGETHER! XDXD, I have to say the Z does make it a little more fun to say-although it does make the line look awkward...But that's what expirementation is all about (ie, NOT parenting)! So, what will happen next?**


	11. Hard To Belave

Metrocity laughed as she and Bernard fell back, staring up through the treetops at the stars. When they settled down, she had a weird smile on her face.

"You know, I've never seen the stars—or so many trees."

"Really?" Bernard asked, surprised. Metrocity shook her head.

"I've lived in the city all my life. The closest I've come to seeing stars—I mean, I've seen stars through my telescope and the times you've forced me to fly with you, but not ever like this. The closest I've come to this is once, when I was little, my Dad took me flying, and—"

"Wait, what?"

Metrocity's eyes snapped wide as she realized what she'd said.

"Er, my Dad—my Dad's a scientist, and—"

"Is that what he does?" Bernard asked, and Metrocity nodded, relieved that he believed her cover.

"Yes, my Dad's a scientist—an inventor, really."

"What's he invented?"

"Nothing that's been patented," she explained. "The public doesn't...respond well, to my father's inventions. In a way, you could say it's been his life's work to make others miserable."

"That bad, huh?" Bernard asked with a laugh. "What about your Mom?"

"She used to be a reporter. Now she just...helps my Dad. And takes care of me and my siblings."

"You have siblings?" he inquired, seeming surprised. She almost said, _Yeah, duh, you should know that!,_ but she caught herself just in time. Instead she said,

"Yeah. Six of them."

"What're they—"

"They're twerps; juvenile delinquents; they go to jail seven times a week—how's that for an answer?" Bernard laughed again, not suspecting in the least that any of those things were true. It made Metrocity wonder just how many truths she'd told that he hadn't believed at all.

"So, why didn't your parents want to meet me?"

"It's a long story—a _really_ long story. It dates back to my father's childhood, a forced rivalry, and a forced relationship with my mother. In the end they ran away together and defied society. They...umm...sympiathize with Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi, because what they went through was...more similar than anyone could imagine. And they, therefore, disapprove of you, because... Well..." She trailed off, and Bernard nodded.

"It sounds like it's hard for you to talk about your family."

"Just a little bit," she agreed.

"You know, I never really wanted to be a superhero."

"What!" This was the most shocking thing Metrocity had learned in her entire month of "dating" Bernard—not that she could really use the quotations anymore.

"It's true. I didn't want anyone to know who my father was, or that I had superpowers. I just wanted to be a normal kid and have as normal a life as possible. But then my father always wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and I couldn't disappoint him..." He trailed off.

"I find that...hard to belave," Metrocity informed him.

"It's 'believe', Aiyana, and I understand that it would. But you can't tell anyone!" he added quickly.

"I promise; cross my heart and swear to drop into a self-imposed state of nonbeing if I do lie." He gave her a look, then shook his head.

"I don't know what it is about you, Aiyana, but...I feel like I can really be myself around you, like it doesn't matter who I am, because you don't seem to care. It's like I could tell you everything..."

"I must inform you that a decision to do so would probably be most unwise," Metrocity warned. She was being one hundred percent honest, but he laughed it off—again.

"You're so weird, so different. You don't seem to care what anyone thinks of you, or even if they think of you at all. You aren't going with me just because I'm Metro Man's son—" Metrocity looked down guiltily. That was exactly why she was going with him.

So she could destroy him.

"—You don't mind whether I fight crime or not, and you aren't afraid to say no!" That much was true.

Mostly.

"I was raised learning how to say no."

"Protective father?"

"Quite the opposite. He encouraged me to frequent correctional facilities and associate with less than reputable ruffians—mainly himself and his best friend." Bernard laughed again, and Metrocity laughed, too. It was amazing what you could say without mentioning names while under disguise! When the laughter died down and they were just smiling and chuckling occasionally, their eyes met.

Bernard's eyes were filled with tenderness, and Metrocity's with happiness, confusion and…love. Slowly, Bernard leaned forward, and Metrocity did too, acting on an instinct that ran deeper than her conditioning. Metrocity's head told her to stop this, to stand up now and blast him with destroy or dehydrate. But her heart told her not to, to let this happen, and she did.

As their lips met, their eyes closed, and Bernard held her hands in his. Neither of them noticed the nearly silent whirr as Metrocity's watch was deactivated.

Until their eyes opened.

**Author Comments:**

**Uh-oh...**

**That's all I got. O.O**


	12. Lost

As Metrocity's eyes opened, she noticed that she suddenly seemed to have a slightly better view of Bernard's face. Then again, she was less than an inch away. And she couldn't help but notice that if he only wore glasses, he might look almost nerdy.

Then his eyes opened. For a second, they were still filled with tenderness. Then they widened and he pulled back, eyes filled with surprise and disgust. Even before Metrocity looked down to see her leather-clad hands, she knew what it was. It was her holowatch. It had to have malfunctioned, or been deactivated, or both!

"You..." he snarled, standing and backing up. Metrocity leaped to her feet.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Now it all makes sense," he mumbled. "Your speech, your attitude, why you didn't want your parents to meet me...!"

"Don't go!" Metrocity cried as he began to fly off. "I can explain!" But Bernard just took off in one swift motion, a look of pure hatred planted on his face. Metrocity fell to her knees as she watched him go. There wasn't anything. Not an "I hate you," not a "Go home, Metrocity," not even an "I should have known". There was just a "YOU!" And an "It all makes sense", and then he was gone. As she sat on the ground, hair hanging in her face and blue eyes glistening with tears, there was no rain, no crack of thunder, no ominous or dirge-like music in the background.

And she hurt all the more because of it.

***Break***

Metrocity walked through the door of the lair, slamming the door behind her and stomping up the stairs, soaking wet. She'd fallen in the lake on her way home, passing too close to the shore and tripping over a stone, straight into the water.

"Metrocity?" Megamind asked, standing.

"Little Miss?" questioned Minion.

"Honey?" Roxanne offered, each taking their turn as she passed them. She answered none of them, just stormed up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Metrocity threw her wet clothes against the wall after she had changed and sat down on her bed, throwing her blanket around her and pulling her knees to her chest.

Metrocity didn't know what to do. She'd never felt so confused, so angry and alarmed and betrayed and mortified. She didn't know what to do. She should be glad, glad that she had been found out and everything could now go back to normal, without this air of mystery and concealment, of deceit. But she didn't feel better at all. She felt worse, much worse, terrible, like her heart had been torn to shreds and ripped to pieces, then burned within a giant inferno until there was naught left but ash, and then the very ash had been scattered, each individual remain weighted with a cinderblock and drowned in the ocean, no less than a thousand feet between each fragment.

It was as if she'd been stabbed, and no one could heal the wound or staunch the blood, and she couldn't die. The blood just kept flowing, and flowing, and flowing, and no matter how much she wished it could be over, she knew it never would.

Metrocity had never known love. She loved her parents and siblings and Minion, but they were family. She'd heard about how her parents fell in love, and heard about love through an occasional book or the stories Minion watched on TV. She'd heard what it felt like to be in love, but she didn't understand that the experience was different for everyone, that no two examples were the same.

Metrocity didn't have a lot of time for television or books, and most of what she thought about when she thought of love was her parents, who had fallen in love over the course of years and years, and whose love, through thick and thin, was so unending that Roxanne had turned evil just to be with her man.

Metrocity had always thought it would be nice to be in love, to find the one person who could make her happy forever, but she had never thought she _would_ fall in love, had never expected or even overly dwelled on the matter. In her eyes, a supervillain's life was supposed to be a solitary one, at least for a female supervillain.

Metrocity didn't know that love could come on quickly, with someone who one had known for years and never felt anything for, and she certainly didn't know that love could happen in a month. Metrocity knew her heart was breaking, but she didn't know why, because she didn't know that she had been in love, that she was still in love.

Metrocity didn't know a lot of things.

**Author Comments:**

**Oh, poor Metrocity. :( Bernard's such a jerk! She didn't even kill anyone in the last year (that he knows of)! Poor, confused, misunderstanding, and underexposed Metrocity...**


	13. Yes, Roxanne, She Did

"You have to let me explain!" Metrocity shouted, speeding past Bernard as they raced through the skies. To any normal citizen it would look like just another battle between the teenage villain and hero, but both knew it wasn't true. After the last month, nothing could ever be the same. Not after Bernard had learned Metrocity was a person. Not after Metrocity had realized Bernard's deepest secret. Not after they had broken each others' hearts.

"I don't have to do anything!" he called back, grabbing her up by her collar, high, in the fashion of her father's. "Besides throw you in JAIL!" And with that, he tore her from her motorbike and threw her down. She landed far below, skidding on asphalt, and lying there on the ground. Bernard didn't bother to fly down and make fun of her. As the police arrived, she did something she'd never done in front of people before; she cried.

***Break***

"Metrocity, what's _wrong__?_" Roxanne asked, sitting beside her daughter on her bed. Metrocity refused to answer. Everyone in the house was beginning to worry about Metrocity. She hadn't eaten or even left her room in three days. It wasn't like Metrocity to be inactive in any way. She was always the one with one scheme or another, who had plunged into evil when she was little and had loved it so much it worried even her father.

Metrocity was her father's daughter, from the clothes she wore to the smile she bore when fighting Metro Boy, or once in awhile, when she was helping her Dad with Metro Man. Now, though no one knew it, she had finally done something her father would disapprove of, and it was the worst thing she ever could have done.

She had fallen in love with the son of his nemesis.

"Metrocity, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong!"

"If you knew what was wrong," Metrocity spoke for the first time in days, her voice hoarse, "you wouldn't want to help me."

"Metrocity, you know that isn't true! There's nothing you could do that would ever make us stop loving you!"

"There's _always_ something to do to make someone stop loving you!" Metrocity said forcefully, angrily. For a second Roxanne looked confused, but then it dawned on her, the horrible, ugly truth.

"Oh Metrocity, you didn't—you did, didn't you?" she asked, taking her daughter in her arms as the girl began to cry.

"I didn't mean to!" Metrocity sobbed. "I really didn't! It just...happened!"

"I know Metrocity, I know," Roxanne soothed, stroking her daughter's hair to try and comfort her. They sat there, Metrocity crying and Roxanne comforting, for a long time before Metrocity was able to speak again.

"I just don't know what to do," Metrocity told her mother. "Lord Floatiness hates me, and if Dad knew...I don't know what I'd do, let alone him." She shut her eyes and pulled away, her knees coming back up to her chest.

"I can't tell you what to do," Roxanne told her daughter. "I think it's easier to realize you love someone when you're the one in denial. When I realized I loved your father, I broke him out of jail and announced it to the entire city. I don't think it would be so easy to convince Metro Boy that evil is—"

"And what if I don't _want_ to be evil anymore?" Metrocity demanded, standing up. "What if I want to be a good guy?" Metro City's Incredibly Daring Mistress of all Things Villainous looked up at her daughter with pity in her eyes, and it made Metrocity's toes curl.

"It isn't that simple, Metrocity. It's easy for good to turn evil. But it's impossible for evil to turn good. If it wasn't, your father and I would have taken that road a long, long time ago." Metrocity glared at her mother before stomping out the door and down the stairs.

"Maybe it was impossible for you," she muttered, grabbing a machine off the couch and turning on her disguise as she walked out the door. "But it doesn't have to be that way for me."

**Author Comments:**

**Uh-oh. Metrocity, no, DON'T BLOW HIM UP IT WILL ONLY END BADLY! XDXD, Care to see what happens next?**


	14. Those Five Deadly Words

"Aiyana" stormed through the streets, the device, now rigged up with a camera, in hand. Bernard, going for a stroll through the clouds for no other reason than to show himself how great he was, saw her from, literally, a mile away. His eyes clouded over in pain, and fury coursed through him. How _dare_ she show her false face around Metro City! How _dare_ she walk the streets freely at this hour!

Lowering slightly, Bernard began to follow her, wondering what it was she was doing in her disguise, wondering what the thing in her hand could be, and, though he would never let himself know, wondering if this had anything to do with him.

***Break***

Metrocity stood on the stage part of the Metro Museum, renamed so that they could add another wing, almost as big as the whole original building, about Metro Boy. This was the center of town, almost like a plaza. Setting the device down, Metrocity angled the camera so it would show her entire body from where she planned to stand, and carefully switched on the device before stepping in front of the camera.

"Hello, Metrocity," Metrocity greeted, making sure her voice was loud enough to carry to those _not_ watching as their TVs were taken over by an ethereal-looking teenager. Metrocity was using the same device her mother had used years before to tell Metro City she was in love, and for the same reasons. Almost.

"I just wanted you all to know that I'm in love with Bernard, 'Metro Boy' Scott, and my name is—" she announced, her hand fleeing to turn off the watch. Before her hand could meet her wrist, however, the very teenager in question flew down and tackled her to the ground, stopping her from turning her watch off—and accidentally doing it himself instead. "Metrocity!" she whispered, the flame of victory dancing in her eyes, and before he could move, she reached up and kissed him.

Bernard was shocked, but not so shocked that he was frozen. When she kissed him, he pulled back, not in disgust this time, but in fear and apprehension, and kicked the machine she was using over and onto its back, stepping on the camera lens before turning around and flying away.

"Hey Metro Boy!" she called after him, and stuck her tongue out at him, not sure what other course of action to take.

"Go home, Metrocity!" Bernard shouted, glaring back down at her before taking off.

And Metrocity felt a thousand times lighter.

***Break***

"What is this?" Metro Man demanded as his son walked in the door, rubbing his wrist. Metrocity had grabbed it when he landed, and it still ached a little. He still didn't understand how, after so many years of being invincible to everyone and everything, Metrocity could just do the tiniest thing like sock him in the face with all her strength, and make his jaw twinge.

"What?" he snapped back, looking back up at his father as the giant rewound the TV image with the TiVo option.

"This," Metro Man growled, and the image of him tackling Aiyana and Aiyana turning to Metrocity replayed. "Do you mean to tell me that this 'Aiyana' girl was Metrocity the whole time?"

"I don't mean to tell you anything!" Bernard snarled. "I never said anything in the first place!"

"How could you do that, Bernard!" Metro Man exclaimed. "How could you knowingly date your arch nemesis?"

"I didn't know who she was until the other night!"

"How do you expect me to believe that!"

"I don't! I just want to go to bed!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you found out?"

"Because I didn't think of it!"

"And why is that?"

"NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD!" Bernard shouted, and slammed his bedroom door shut in his father's face.

***Break***

"How could you do this to us, Metrocity?" Megamind asked his daughter. He didn't yell, his voice was very calm and gentle, if exasperated and worried, but that only made things worse. It was harder to get angry and defend herself.

"I didn't mean to," she mumbled. "I didn't want to..."

"But did you have to tell _everyone__?_" her father asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of! That's what Mom did when she realized she loved you..."

"It's different for you and I and your siblings, Metrocity. It isn't as easy to get someone to turn to evil as it is to turn evil yourself."

"But I don't _want_ to be evil anymore!" Metrocity cried, practically pleasing with him to understand. He looked surprised, then hurt.

"I see," Megamind said, standing. "I see. Metro Boy has finally done it! He's _finally_ brainwashed you!"

"No one brainwashed me!"

"And that's just what you'd say if you were brainwashed!"

"If anything _I_ brainwashed _him!_" Metrocity shouted.

"But you didn't, and—and—and...I'm _very_ disappointed in you!" Megamind scolded, extending a stern forefinger, and Metrocity didn't know what to say. So, for the second time that night, she fled from the house, taking time only to switch her disguise, this time to a young blonde woman instead of Aiyana, and stormed out the door.

Megamind sighed and sat down, holding his large head in his hands as Roxanne walked in.

It was times like this that reminded him that he had no clue what he was doing.

**Author Comments:**

**Yes... **

**How will this end? Goodly? Badly? I DON'T KNOWNESS! Oh, I might have to take the easy way out, but then my readers would murder me! I'M STUCK!**


	15. Dancing Shadows

Metrocity looked down at her hands as she walked through the streets, and growled. Her hands were white and thin and dainty and fragile and painted. Disgusting! Her hand smacked her watch, and she smiled to see her leather gloves reappear. The people around her gasped, but she just kept walking. The worst they could do was put her back in jail.

Not long after midnight, Metrocity had stalked nearly every part of the city. Feeling desperate for a reason not to go home, she turned towards the prison/police station/bad side of town. Looking down at her feet, not thinking of anything and thinking of everything—as teenage girls are wont to do—Metrocity didn't hear at first when someone yelled at her. She continued to ignore the person, not realizing they were yelling at her, until a flash of white caught her eye.

"METROCITY!" Bernard was yelling. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Acting on instinct, Metrocity did exactly the opposite of what he told her. She back away, watched as three bullets bounced off his chest. Then her eyes opened wide. A muffled gurgle escaped from her mouth, her hands moved to her stomach, and she fell forward, unable to breathe or do anything but rock slowly, holding her abdomen.

She watched, dimly aware of the world as Bernard took off after the man holding the gun. She heard sirens, then saw flashes of blue and red as her vision began to fade. She saw Bernard's face over her own. And then...

Nothing.

**Author Comments:**

**Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Mhm. Yup. Mhm. Yes.**


	16. Tailed Fairies Aren't Nearly As Sweet

Metrocity's eyes blinked slowly open. She was in a white room—blindingly white. But slowly the white began to dim down, and some things began to take shapes and other colors. Her head was pounding, her neck hurt, and her abdomen... Oh, her abdomen. Where was she? Where could she be?

A man dressed in white entered the room and smiled at her. Metrocity tried to sit up, but she was too dizzy, and all she could hear was the blood pounding through her ears. Who was this man? What was he here for? Why? He said something, but Metrocity didn't hear...didn't hear...didn't hear... Silence. Blackness. Nothing.

***Break***

Metrocity's eyes opened again, and it was the same blinding whiteness, but this time things came back to focus quicker. The man in white was there again, frowning, then smiling, and Metrocity tried to ask him what was going on. He shushed her, said something she couldn't hear again...

Then darkness.

***Break***

Metrocity's eyes flew open and she sat up in the bed, eyes wide with fright and surprise. There was someone in the room, someone who wasn't the man in white, a woman in white, blonde, with bright red lipstick.

"Who are you?" she asked, as if from far away, but all too loud. "Where am I? Who is the man in white? What are you going to do with me? Where—" The woman halted and looked at her, then out the door.

"She's awake!" the woman cried. "She's awake!"

"Where am—"

"Shhhhh," the woman hushed, walking over. "Just rest your voice..."

"But—" Suddenly Metrocity put her hands over her mouth as she coughed, and they came away covered in red, covered in blood. "What—?" she tried to ask, suddenly scared again. "Where are my—?" Her bare blue hands were all that was between her and the blood. Her gloves were gone, and her suit, and her...everything! Looking at her wrist, she realized her watch was gone, and her weapons!

"What are you doing?" Metrocity demanded as the woman in white approached her. "Don't hurt me, I'm not—"

"Why would I hurt you?" the woman in white asked, reaching behind Metrocity and handing her a wet wipe. Metrocity gave her a curious glance. "For your hands," the woman explained, and left the room as the man in white flew in, a slue of women in white following him, and Metrocity's eyes shut against the onslaught. Just like in shool. They were going to kill her with socialness! Then someone stabbed something into her arm, she cried out in pain, and again, the world faded.

***Break***

Metrocity blinked her eyes open, expecting to be bashed in the head and sent back to sleep. She shut them quickly, then reopened them, and before everything came into focus, strong arms were thrust around her.

"Metrocity!" a familiar voice cried. "You're awake! You're alive!" At first, Metrocity wasn't sure what to do. Bernard was hugging her? He was hugging _her__,_ not Aiyana? Why? Regardless of the questions whizzing through her head, Metrocity hugged him back, looking for any sort of comfort she could find in this strange, hostile environment.

"What happened?" she croaked when she regained her voice, now hoarse and dry. "Where am I?"

"You were shot!" Bernard told her, pulling back and looking her in the eye. "I went to your house to see if you were there, and Minion opened the door and screamed, and I eventually learned that you'd stormed out and no one knew where you were! I went looking all over the city, and when I finally found you, there was a guy yelling at you to give him your wallet, but you weren't paying attention. I tried to warn you, but you didn't hear me in time and—"

"You went looking for me?" Metrocity asked, hung up on that little tidbit. _He_ had gone looking for _her__?_ "To put me in jail, you mean?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, and then I went after the guy and called the police and—" He had gone looking for her! Of his own free will, without any prompting or even to put her in jail, he had gone looking for Metrocity, the blue villainess with a thing for disintegration!

"So where am I?" she asked, looking around in fear and confusion.

"You're in the hospital."

She gave him a blank stare.

"The...Hos-pit-all?" Metrocity asked, looking around the room. "I had always pictured it like it was told in tailed fairies, with blood-spattered ceilings and gore running down the walls, the floor covered in excess body parts and—"

Bernard shuddered.

"What kind of a fairytale is _that__!_"

"The kind told in the back of a holding cell—or before bed when one is a child. Didn't your father ever tell you tailed fairies of the hos-pit-all?" Bernard shook his head, giving her a queer look.

"My father didn't tell fairytales, and stories of the hospital don't usually count as one—you've never been to a hospital, have you?" Metrocity gave him a look in return.

"You don't go to a hospital when you spend half your life in prison."

"Even when you aren't _in_ prison?"

"Supervillains aren't allowed in hos-pit-alls, Bernard," Metrocity told him matter-of-factly, with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh."

A pause.

"So why are you really here?"

"To make sure you're OK—"

"I believe _that__,_" she sarcasticated.

"—And to tell you I love you." Metrocity looked up with a start. He... He loved her? He really loved her? After all that had happened, after he knew who she was on the inside, he really still loved her?

"You—you do?" she asked, holding back tears. Bernard nodded, and she threw her arms around him as best she could from where she sat/lay. "I love you too," she whispered, and pulled back when she started coughing again. When she was finished, she smiled back up at Bernard, somewhat weakly.

"If I could, I'd turn over a new leaf, just for you," he told her, taking her blue hand in his white one.

"That's funny," she said, closing her eyes as sleep began to settle over her again. "I was just about to say the same thing..."

And her eyes slipped shut.

***Break***

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you next week!" Metrocity called, turning to wave her parents goodbye as two police officers handcuffed them and lead them inside the prison. Then she turned and flew off after Metro Boy (who had _finally_ changed his name to the correct length and title) on her motorbike, laughing as they raced through the skies.

Back in prison, Roxanne smiled and turned to her mate. "Do you think she turned out alright?" Megamind nodded.

"I'm proud of her," he announced with a smile. "She's finally figured out The Game."

**Author Comments:**

**Aww. I think it's kind of cute. Not as good as The Megabrood: Seven Minds, but it's OK. What do YOU think?**

**I think the theme songs for this fanfic are "See Who I Am," by Within Temptation and "Poison" by Groove Coverage. :)**


End file.
